


Lost Glasses (Akira/Reader)

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affection, Akira's a dork, As you do, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glasses, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Scenario, and lost his glasses, on his face, sleeping in class, unspecified relationship - Freeform, when you wear glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: After taking a nap, Akira Kurusu's glasses mysteriously vanished...
Relationships: Joker & Mona, Joker/Reader, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Ren Amamiya & Morgana, Ren Amamiya/Reader
Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Lost Glasses (Akira/Reader)

Akira watched his history professor with a knowing smile as his homeroom teacher slash maid rang the intercom, her voice soft and asking for Mr. Inui to come to the faculty room. Always willing to comply, he dashed off with an estranged voice instructing the students in his classroom to continue reading the chapter they had been focused on, however, only a rare few would comply with those wishes. Akira watched him leave, waiting several seconds before setting up his desk in a manner where his books and folders shielded his face as Morgana asked what he was going to do— there wasn’t much need to continue explaining. “I’m going to nap for a little while. Wake me up when he comes back, please.” Akira stroked under Morgana’s chin affectionately before he folded his arms under his head and laid himself to rest for a while.

It was a very pleasant dream— something he was grateful for. To be able to spend some time with you inside the huge ferris wheel by the beach he had only been to once before, a relatively romantic tryst, leaning closer and closer to each other, soft laughs from indescribable words filling the air between the two of you before he watched your eyes flutter closed, a warmth on his hand as you took his in your own and squeezed it… only for it all to be interrupted by the incessant hissing of his catpanion. At least he felt closer to you. 

“Wake up! He’s here!” Morgana slapped whatever part of Akira he could reach, tail swishing with anxiousness. “Akiraaaa!” 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Akira sighed, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes, groggy from the interrupted nap. He instinctively set the books down as he yawned, doing his best to wake himself up before the lesson began again. 

But something was wrong. Very wrong. The exhaustion subsided as concern swelled up in his chest, though he did his best not to outwardly show it. Akira brought his hand up to his face and touched it, dread settling in his stomach as he looked around his desk, under the books, in his bag, where Morgana was— but to no avail. 

“Where did my glasses go?” He whispered, dumbfounded at the prospect that he lost them somehow while he had been sleeping. He could’ve sworn it was right next to him— he looked at Morgana, but the cat was already knocked out, just like he had been. Ann was absent today too, probably to go see Shiho in the hospital. Akira looked around for his glasses a little more, the feeling of being exposed without them was eating away at him. It wasn’t on the floor, not on his chair, not anywhere nearby. Where did they go? 

He was stuck with that anxiety the entire class, making sure his bangs covered most of his face and that he didn’t look at any of his peers directly. The moment school let out, he scooped up his poor cat into his bag and made his way out, the eyes that were watching him were suffocating. Akira almost gave up hope of finding his glasses, wondering if someone had taken them as a prank of some sort, or out of malicious intent. He wasn’t in the mood to interrogate anyone. Instead, Akira set off, wanting to find you— perhaps you could help him. 

“There you are,” Akira’s exacerbated voice let on to his distress perhaps more than he would’ve liked. 

“Huh? Are you okay?” You held onto your bag tightly as you stared at him, clearly worried. It wasn’t often that Akira of all people was vulnerable. You looked up, and it clicked almost immediately. “Where’d your glasses go?” 

Akira shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s what I’m trying to look for. I haven’t found it yet. I don’t know where they went,” he explained. “I just took a nap in class and suddenly they were gone.” 

You stared at him for several moments, putting the pieces together as he explained the situation. A smile formed on your face and the words faded from his mouth as he watched you, clearly surprised at your joyful reaction. You stepped closer to him, taking your hands and gently pulling his face closer to yours. 

His eyes went wide and he could feel his face heating up at the proximity, the memories of his dream flooding back to him and he opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, wondering if this was even real— 

“Here you go!” You declared, and true to your word, held his missing glasses in your hand like a skilled magician. 

Akira stared at you, then at his glasses, and back at you. “How did you—”

You laughed softly and opted to put the glasses on his face, gently putting his bags back in their rightful place over them, though made no move to back away and increase the distance between you two. “They were stuck in your hair. I guess you have so much of it that you didn’t even notice.” 

If he wasn’t outwardly blushing a minute ago, he was sure he was now. “Oh…” Akira was extremely embarrassed, the culmination of losing his glasses on himself and then panicking about it, plus how close you were and the dream he had— he cleared his throat and stepped back, twisting his bangs in a nervous fidget. It wasn’t often the leader of the Phantom Thieves was taken aback like this. “Case closed, then.” 

“Case closed!” You repeated joyfully, though a short air of awkward silence fell between the two of you. 

Akira was the first one to break it, somewhat getting his composure in order. “Would you like to hang out somewhere today?” 

You brightened up at his offer, nodding vehemently. “I’d love to.” 

“How does the diner in Shibuya sound to you?”

“Perfect.”

Akira’s heart fluttered as you took his hand, and a smile formed on his face, the anxieties he had completely washed away as you excitedly lead him towards Shibuya, eager to spend as much time as you can with the transfer student. 

Though he put much more faith in you than he probably should, considering how quickly you began to tease him on your way there about how he lost his glasses, watching the heat flare on his face as you called him cute, and warned him to not lose anything else in that fluffy black hair of his.


End file.
